bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
داستان سبزیجات
داستان سبزیجات‎ are Persian dubs of VeggieTales. The series was dubbed in Persian three (four if you count The Star of Christmas) times. The first dub was (legally) produced sometime in the 2000's for Iranian churches, the second dub was produced in the mid-late 2000's at Parsian Studios in Mashhad, Iran, and the third dub was produced in the mid-2010's for the newer VCD's. A dub of The Star of Christmas was also produced with a completely different voice cast than any other dub listed here, but it is unknown what year it was made in, so its position in the chart cannot be confirmed. All the dubs except for God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! were illegally produced. Translations and Voices Episodes *خوشه های خشم (God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?!) *(Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space!) *خانم شاتوت (Madame Blueberry) *قسمت سوم (King George and the Ducky) *راستر دختری که ملکه ش (Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen) *لایول، جنگجوی مهربان (Lyle the Kindly Viking) *قسمت چهارم (The Star of Christmas) *ارباب لوبیا (Lord of the Beans) *شرلوک هلمز (Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler) *قسمت پنجم (Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue) *چتر پدربزرگ (Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella) Movies *داستان سبزیجات‎ (Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie) *دزدان دریایی که هیچ کاری نمی‌کنند (The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie) Fun Facts Trivia *Oddly enough, Bob and Larry's conversation before the theme song is left out on Lyle the Kindly Viking. *Along with Perimet and Lerri-Djali and one episode of Povrtnići as well as many other cartoons dubbed in Persian, this dub was illegally produced without Big Idea's consent, except for the first dub. **Even though the original music and sound effects are used, a vocal remover is used in an attempt to remove the original voices, but the English dialogue can still be faintly heard. *Like 야채극장 베지테일, Povrtnići. and the Dutch and German dubs, a huge chunk of episodes were never dubbed in Persian. **To further support this, the cover arts also used pictures of characters from episodes that weren't dubbed in Persian. *The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything was aired as a TV movie rather than being released theatrically. *Out of all the dubs, this and Os Vegetais are the dubs with the most amount of times getting dubbed. **However, if you count the Persian dub of The Star of Christmas, this means four Persian dubs exist (one only dubbing a single episode). *The second dub's sources were taken from the 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment DVD releases of the show. Remarks *In the 2nd dub, Bob is given a voice similar to that of a pirate. *The music for The Star of Christmas is completely changed and has some sound effects missing, such as when the bells fall into a pulley after Millward knocks over the shelf holding them. *Like Perimet and Lerri-Djali, Random sounds effects pop out of nowhere in some scenes. *In Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler, the pea guards' French dialogue is translated into Persian. *Additional non-verbal noises are added for something as simple as a facial expression and a small movement. *Instead of using a proper backing track, a vocal remover is used, thus explaining why the original voices can still be heard. Goofs *"Outer" on the English title for Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space! seen on its Persian cover is unnecessarily replaced with "other", which also was misspelled due to its "e" left out. *As stated above, the cover arts not only used pictures of characters from other episodes that weren't dubbed in Persian, but also whoever designed the covers had never viewed any of the source material or seen the episodes, thus creating covers that have almost nothing to do with the episodes (such as Madame Blueberry depicting An Easter Carol's setting when the actual episode involves Madame's treehouse and the Stuff-Mart). The back cover for Lyle the Kindly Viking even features a picture of Toto Baggypants from Lord of the Beans. Moe appears on the cover of God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?!'' ''and Petunia appears on the cover of Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen. Also, the back covers have Bob and Larry in Christmas outfits, even though '''only one '''of the holiday episodes was dubbed (The Star Of Christmas). Gallery 300595-1 2.jpg|God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?!/Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen 300595-2 2.jpg|God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?!/Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen (back cover) 300596-1 2.jpg|Madame Blueberry/Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space! 300596-2 2.jpg|Madame Blueberry/Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space! (back cover) 300147-01 2.jpg|Lyle the Kindly Viking 300147-02 2.jpg|Lyle the Kindly Viking (back cover) 0002269-L-557260639.jpg|Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler VTinternational.jpg|Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue External Links General *Terrible TV Shows Wiki entry Episodes *Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen *Lyle the Kindly Viking (also includes Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen) *Lord of the Beans *Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler (also includes The Yodelnapper) Category:International Category:VeggieTales Category:Unauthorized Dubs Category:Localized Visuals